vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dream Manipulation
Dream Manipulation is an ability in which vampires possess. Vampires can control dreams and the subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and people being trapped in the dream. Users Damon Salvatore *In The Night of the Comet, Vicki dreamt that she was lying in the Mystic Falls Hospital bed. She goes to the bathroom to wash her bite mark. In the mirror she sees Damon, she turns around, but nobody is there. She goes to Matt who is sitting on the chair next to the bed. She is about to wake him up, but instead she sees Damon's "vampire" face. When she finally wakes up for real, she sees that neither Matt nor Damon were actually there. This may have been Damon messing with her dreams. *In Friday Night Bites, Damon, after the dinner at her house causes Elena to dream that she is making out with Stefan. He takes off her shirt and kisses her. Then when he takes off his shirt, he turns into Damon. Elena wakes up screaming. Damon's crow is seen standing in the window. *In Family Ties. Damon causes Stefan to dream that he kills Elena. The dream starts with Elena waking up in her bed. Nobody is home, but she sees some shadows. The electricity doesn't work in the house, yet the TV was on. Logan Fell reports that local student, Elena Gilbert has been killed by an animal. Damon comes up from behind and tells her, that she's next. She starts to run, but he's everywhere. He bites her on the neck and Stefan woke up. *In 162 Candles, Damon may have been using this ability on Lexi, due to the fact that she was having what looked like a very restless nap. Then when she woke up, Damon was staring at her and she groaned. *In The Descent, Rose is with Damon in Damon's bed, she says goodbye to Elena and while in Damon's arms they share a dream created by Damon in which they are in her birth town playing in a field with horses. She tells Damon that she is no longer afraid and wishes to see her family and Trevor soon. Damon then drives a stake through her heart and ends her suffering even though he liked her. Katherine Pierce *In Memory Lane, Katherine controls Stefan's dream — He imagines Katherine and him dancing at the Founder's Ball, back in 1864, then he sees Damon and Elena together, but Elena in present day clothes. Then going out of the door at the Lockwood Mansion where the party was, following Damon and Elena, evolving into the present day where he watches Damon and Elena kiss at the Grill while playing a game of pool. Then Katherine shows up still in her dress from the party and says that now he knows how she feels. Stefan wakes up in panic, only to find out that Katherine is in bed with him, posing as Elena. * In By the Light of the Moon, in the tomb, Katherine asks Stefan how long he’s been without blood and describes the effect it can have on the body. She undresses before him and says they could make the most of the time, now both of them are in there. They end up making out before he wakes up and tells her to stay out of his head. Sage *To find out what Rebekah was up to. Damon seduced Rebekah and slept with her. While dreaming, Sage figured out that Rebekah wants to find the new White Oak Tree. Rebekah *Rebekah used this ability to make Damon think Elena was rescuing him in The Murder of One. Trivia *All vampires have this ability but only 4/5 have used it so far. **Damon used this ability on Stefan, Elena, Rose, and Vicki. **Katherine used this ability on Stefan. **Stefan used this ability on Katherine in a deleted scene when they were trapped in the tomb. **Sage used this ability on Rebekah. **Rebekah used this ability on Damon. *Rebekah is the only Original to have used this ability *Silas' ability to cast hallucinations into the minds of his victims may be a powerful variation of this ability, where the recipients need not be asleep to feel the effects. See also Category:Powers Category:Vampires